how I became what I am now
by ftsproductions
Summary: lizzy is a normal girl until she gets captured by vlad, wh wanted to do a experiment on her, and after that experiment she will never be the same again
1. Chapter 1

Lizzy wakes up on a table, a men, unknown to her looks at her with his red eyes

"Let me go ghost" she screams" I am innocent, what do you want from me?

He laughs and looks amused and decided to speak to make her more worried "I don't want anything from you, but I am going to give you something"

"Give me something? What?" She gives him a confused look

He only smirks and didn't answer the question

She didn't understand anything what was happening and asked in desperation "who are you?"

"I am Vlad Plasmius" he said with a big smile on his face

"Are you a friend of Danny Phantom? " She saw Vlad smile when she said the word friend "Something the opposite, maybe" he said, opposite? she tought, he is His enemy! "What about my family! Will I ever see them again?

He saw that she had discovered what he was "maybe it is time we start the experiment, you can find things out yourself than"

She looked in shock and saw Vlad flying to a men the men pushed a button, the next thing she felt was a lot of pain she screamed "AAGGHH" then everything went black in front of her eyes

-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-

When she waked up she was in a room, laying on a bed, she grasps for air, but she doesn't know why, or even what happened to her. She tried to sit up, and saw there was a mirror in her room, she saw that she looked the same, but she feels different, very different alike she was someone else. Than Vlad came in the room. She didn't even look at him she was trying to discover what was different about herself.

He saw her looking in the mirror, he could better tell her what happened before she would discover it herself "don't bother looking, dear."

Now she turned to him "what have you done to me?"

"What I have done? I have done a experiment on you, just try not to freak out when I tell you,

What was he talking about? Freaking out? "I can't promise anything, what have you done to me?" She almost screamed at him

He laughed "you are a ghost now, well not actually a full ghost, a halva, half ghost half human."

"What! No I am human! You can't!" She was totally freaking out on the inside, she wanted to scream and yell at him, but she knows that would be useless.

Vlad was very calm and smirked at the girl, who was trying to deny what he had done, than he pulled his hand forward "goodnight" and he beamed her with his ghost ray.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: thank you for all the reviews on my story really thank you :) so I am going to answer them, 22darkmoon22: indeed, popie92: as you wish, amaris: yea…

Ok also Lizzy isn't in Vlad's castle, he trowed her away alike she was dirt and because he was finished with is experiment so she is wakes up someplace she doesn't know

**Back to the story:**

Lizzy wakes up she was laid somewhere, possibly by Vlad, she felt strange, possibly because she was half ghost now, but she had never seen her ghost side, and she also didn't want to see it. Because she was kind of scared for her ghostly self, because she would be hunted down by the ghost hunters, or maybe Danny phantom would come to fight her, but she doesn't want to fight, she is friendly and want to stay that way.

Lizzy is going on her way to her house, she somehow lost the key so she had to knock on the door, when her mother opened she was relieved to see her family, and hugged her mother her mother who was very worried since her daughter disappeared two days ago was also relieved to see her daughter.

''Where have you been sweetie" her mother said

She didn't know what to answer to that question, she could say about Vlad and that she was half ghost but she was afraid her mother would call the Fenton's or the government, so she decided to lie ''with friends mom, I am fine''

''are you sure'' the mother sayed,

Lizzy nodded "but I want to sleep now I am a bit tired"

''ok sweetie'' the mother said.

Lizzy walked upstairs to her room and closed the door, and layed down on her bed, she felt terrible that she had lied to her own mother, but it was 'for the greater good' she thought but knowing that wasn't the truth, everything she had sayed to her mother had been a lie, she wasn't fine, she hadn't been with friends and she wasn't tired, she used is as an excuse to get away from her. She sighted, and she hadn't been tired but she still fell asleep.

She stood in the middle of a battle as a ghost, she saw her parents and brothers lay dead in front of her she was almost scared by seeing that, she wanted to move but couldn't she wanted to scream but couldn't even talk, than she heard a voice it sounded alike her own, '' finally the got what they deserved'' no she couldn't say that it wasn't her she would never say such a thing, she wasn't evil! She started to fly away somewhere, she saw the house of the Fenton's coming in sight and she became invisible, she wanted to close her eyes as soon as the wall of the house came to close, she thought she would crash on it but instead of that she could just fly thought the wall, she saw the living room, and the kitchen than she gotted to the Fenton's shelter, which seems to be their laboratory, there stood some kind of portal, she gotted inside of the portal and saw a kind of green space, there were a lot of other ghosts who all ignored her, she floated easily. And there he stood the one who caused it all, Vlad Plasmius.

''I am so proud of you" he said, proud? She thought, she killed her family, the family who cared for her since she was born, the family who raised her! She could hear herself smirking at him, she didn't want to smirk she wanted to cry and loud, but she didn't had control of her body

'' you did a good job, Lizzy'' he was saying, ''yes I did'' the voice out of her mouth said ''and it was all thanks to you, Plasmius"

"it was you who overcame you're fear, and kill the once who betrayed you'' plasmius said, betrayed? No one betrayed me, well not yet! She thought knows that he spoke about her family the one that she had killed but didn't want to believe it she could never do such a thing, she would never betray them, and they would never betray her. But about the new secret she wasn't so sure that her family would keep the secret, the whole dream got her doubting it, it was terrible to doubt her own family, but what if this wasn't a dream, or a nightmare as she would had named it, what if it is a vision?

Then she woke up grasping for air, not sure about the dream she just had, she looked at her computer, she wanted to know a couple of things about her powers.


End file.
